


Nice Ass in Those Jogging Bottoms

by lifegivingwords



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AU, Eggsy is neighbor, Fluff, Harry/Percival mentioned, Inspired by a post on tumblr, M/M, Merlin is IT, admiring backsides in tight lycra, not really sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifegivingwords/pseuds/lifegivingwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is house-sitting. He sees a nice ass in black lycra. He finally meets said nice ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Ass in Those Jogging Bottoms

Harry was away on an actual vacation for the first time in years. A tailor for over 20 years, Harry had never made much time for vacations until his fiancé Percy made it a condition of marriage. Merlin had been happy to help watch Harry’s house for him, especially since his own flat was being renovated. The four weeks Harry would be away in Italy would be plenty of time for the contractors to finish their work on his flat.

 

Everything was going smoothly until he looked out the window at six on a Saturday morning. His military background forged a schedule made of steel; five thirty wake ups are just a normal part of life for him now. The nice cup of tea is an added bonus. What is not a normal part of life is the absolutely gorgeous view that is currently jogging past the kitchen window.

 

Merlin quickly swallows the gulp of hot tea and cranes his neck to get a better view of the young man running with a pug trotting along beside. He was dressed for the cool autumn temperatures with a black beanie, black thermal coat, and long black jogging bottoms. Merlin is so distracted by the jogging bottoms he almost misses the bright blue pushchair that the man is guiding in front of him. A trail of mist drifts from the jogger’s (and pug’s) mouth as the trio quickly jogs out of sight.

 

Damn. Merlin has never seen a nice ass in tight leggings, but this man was certainly making black Lycra look good. Sighing wistfully, he’s been single much too long, he rinses out the tea mug and finishes getting dressed for the day. Calling out an absent-minded farewell to Mr. Pickles, Merlin heads out the door to a brisk, yet beautiful, London morning.

oooOooo

 

 A few hours of errands and battling the crowds around the city successfully drive the jogger from Merlin’s memory. But of course the memory shoots to the forefront when Merlin returns to the house carrying grocery bags. He’s trying to balance two bags in one hand while digging for Harry’s keys that seem to have disappeared in his pocket. He grumbles a bit at the inconvenience. This is why Harry should allow him install a hand scanner. He wouldn’t have to balance incorrectly bagged produce and paper goods if Harry would live in the twenty first century. He finally pulls the keys out but drops them in his haste to unlock the front door.

 

“Fuck.” He heaves a sigh before beginning to carefully crouch while still balancing the grocery bags.

 

“You need some help bruv?” a voice calls. Startled, Merlin glances around to see the vision in black from this morning step out of one of the other houses. He quickly stands up to gain a better look. The man, boy really, was dressed in jeans and a crisp black polo with a cap perched on top of his head. “You look like you are trying to do too many things at once.” He quickly jogs over and bends to pick up the key. _Eyes back in your head you pervert,_ Merlin growls at himself. “Here, bruv,” the boy continues putting the key in and turning the lock.

 

Merlin steps inside and dumps the grocery bags on the entry table. Who cares if he bruises his apples or crushes his bread? He turns back to face the helpful young man still lingering in the doorway.

 

“Thank you,” he says with a small smile. It freezes when the boy gives him an intense scrutiny.

 

“I didn’t just help you break into Hart’s house, did I?”

 

“What? Of course not!” Merlin stumbles. He’s never been mistaken for a robber before. “Would a bloody robber have a bloody key?”

 

The boy laughs and holds his hand out.

 

“I’m just joking bruv. Hart already let me know someone would be staying in his house while he’s away. You must be Merlin.”

 

“Oh, well, yes I am. Harry didn’t tell me he had a neighbor that went around accusing key holders of robbery.”

 

“The name’s Unwin. Eggsy Unwin,” the boy, _Eggsy_ , says with a grin. “Well, I’ve got to go bruv. Picking up the little sis from her playdate. Maybe I’ll see ya around?” He doesn’t wait for Merlin to agree or disagree before he is turning and leaving, the thick-thighed legs eating up the pavement to help him disappear around the corner in seconds.

 

“Well, fuck.”

 

oooOooo

 

The next few days are busy for Merlin as he works from home for his IT company. He was once a tailor like Harry, but soon found his passion in computers and technology. He actually started his company, Artemis Enterprises, by setting up Kingsman tailors with a well designed website. Within a couple years Merlin’s company was the most desired IT developer in London. His success enabled Merlin to choose his own work hours. He tends to be a workaholic anyway, but at least he can be comfortable as he works long into the night.

 

He’s developing a new software system for a social media company, and it’s taking longer than he anticipated. He is so engrossed in his work he doesn’t even think about the enthralling young man from next door; he barely remembers to eat. It’s five days before Merlin surfaces from his work to an insistent knock on the front door.

 

Grumbling in irritation he stomps down the hall to jerk the door open.

 

“What,” he practically growls at the person knocking. It takes him a second to focus his bleary eyes at the figure framed by the door. “Oh-I’m sorry Eggsy. I didn’t mean to snap like that.”

 

Eggsy smiles and holds up a pizza box.

 

“No problem bruv. So. You want some pizza?” Merlin hesitates until Eggsy opened the box and the warm, bubbly smell of peppers, sausage, and cheese tantalizes his senses.

 

“Sure, come on in,” he returns gesturing for Eggsy to enter. He watches as Eggsy heads directly for the kitchen. “I’m assuming you’ve been here before then?”

 

“Yup!” Eggsy calls back as he pulls down plates from the cabinet. “I usually have dinner with Hart and Percy on Saturdays. It’s the only night I get time to myself, but I still want to be close by in case Daisy needs me. Hart graciously offered to host me for a modified guys’ night, and it has been working perfectly for months. Do you want red or white?”

 

Merlin, still standing in the hallway, frowns. “Red or white?”

 

“Wine, Merl. What kind of wine do you want? Saturday is also the only day I get to drink without fearing major consequences. Not that I get raging drunk, mind. Just a glass or two will do me.”

 

Merlin heads to the kitchen to pull one of his bottles of beer from the fridge. “No wine for me, thanks. It’s a little too refined for my tastes. Do you want to eat in the dining room or in front of the telly?”

 

Merlin hides his smile at Eggsy’s offended look. Eggsy doesn’t say a word; however, he does grab the box and plates and heads to the lounge. Taking the hint Merlin picks up the glass of white wine that’s sitting on the counter.

 

The rest of the night passes in laughs, terrible stories of Harry and Percy, and a discussion of life. Merlin learns that Eggsy is currently raising his sister as his mother and stepfather were picked up by the police for drug distribution. He had been studying law at the time, but chose to take a break to care for Daisy who is two. Now he works as a consultant of sorts for a local social work agency helping struggling mothers find accommodation, jobs, etc. As Merlin listens, he becomes more and more enthralled with the young man. Eggsy seems equally interested in Merlin and his life. Merlin talks about his company: the highs and lows of being your own boss, and the constantly evolving environment of technology.

 

They both startle as the clock in the hall chimes loudly signaling the time.

 

“It’s already one?” Eggsy says in disbelief. “I didn’t even pay attention to the movie! I’ve got to head on home, Merl. I usually only keep the babysitter till midnight. He’s probably wondering where I’ve gone.” Merlin follows Eggsy to the kitchen where they throw away the box, pack away the leftovers, and put any dishes into the sink. Merlin is still trailing behind as Eggsy heads to the front door.

 

“Thanks for letting me in. I wasn’t sure if I was overstepping my bounds, but I definitely had fun hanging out with you,” Eggsy says with a bright smile.

 

“The pleasure was all mine, I assure you. It was nice to focus on something other than computer code for a while.” Merlin smiles in return as he opens the front door. “Maybe we can do it again next Saturday? I’m here for another two and a half weeks.”

 

“Then I guess I shall see you next Saturday. I’m thinking Chinese for next time. You buy!” Eggsy calls over his shoulder as he makes the short walk across to his home. Merlin watches until he gets safely inside before retreating into Harry’s house.

 

oooOooo

 

They did in fact have Chinese the next Saturday; Indian was on the menu for the one after that. In between the Saturday dinners are trips to the park where Merlin makes the acquaintance of the beautiful Daisy Unwin and random shopping trips always ending in a new toy for Daisy. Jogs in the morning go from just Eggsy and Daisy to Eggsy, Daisy, and Merlin. Who needs that nice cup of tea when you can subtly steal glances of a nice ass in black Lycra? Eggsy takes utmost joy in teasing him about those looks. When Merlin finally tells admits Eggsy’s behind is the first thing that caught his attention, Eggsy makes himself sick laughing so hard. He kisses the top of Merlin’s bald head fondly and murmurs, “you fuckin’ perv.”

 

Two and a half weeks flies by incredibly quickly when you are having fun. Soon enough it’s time for Harry to return and for Merlin to go back to his now fully renovated flat. Merlin doesn’t mention the fact that he was kind of, maybe, sorta dating Eggsy when Harry returned for fear of jinxing the relationship. It’s still incredibly new, and he’s not totally sure what he is to Eggsy just yet. It was quite a shock that first Saturday when Percy opened the door to not only Eggsy carrying pizza, but a blushing Merlin. Harry just stares as Eggsy bustles the other man into the kitchen and sets about putting out plates and glasses.

 

And about a month later when Eggsy ditches the guys’ night for the first time in months? When asked Eggsy just smiles and says, “I only get a babysitter once a week, bruv. Between you and Merlin, Merlin will win every time.”

 

Harry tries not to be offended. It makes it a bit easier when the two marry a year after Harry marries Percy. Of course Harry takes credit for bringing them together. It’s what friends do.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not really sure what this is. Thanks for reading though! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
